This renewal request asks for funds to continue support for a research program at the Alcohol Behavior Research Laboratory, Rutgers University, that has two major objectives: (1) to gather objective and reliable data on the psychological, social, and psychophysiological precursors, correlates, and sequellae of alcoholic drinking; (2) to develop and evaluate rationally-based treatment procedures designed to focus specifically on the target behavior of excessive or uncontrolled drinking.